Some Bonding on An Elevator
by Brandywine421
Summary: Some JimmyRyan bonding on an elevator. Get your mind out of the gutters, people! Bonding, that's it. Rating for language, because who wouldn't cuss if they were stuck on an elevator? ONE SHOT.


**_AN: Yeah, yeah, I've got about 5000 unfinished stories out there. But I want Jimmy/Ryan bonding, dammit! So here it is. One Shot. (Yeah, I can write them! Really!)_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything OC related. _**

**__**

* * *

"Ryan. It's good to see you."

"Hey, Mr. Cooper," Ryan nodded to the older man. They were both dressed nicely for Sandy's farewell dinner from the exclusive law firm.

The elevator dinged and they stepped on. Jimmy pushed the button for the eighteenth floor where the party was being held.

"So, kid. How've you been?"

"Good. You?" Ryan asked.

"Fine, yeah," Jimmy nodded. The numbers flashed above the doors in a slow pace.

"Have you talked to Marissa lately?" Jimmy asked.

"She called a couple of days ago. She loves Paris," Ryan replied politely.

"So I hear," He nodded.

"His name's Jean Paul," Ryan added quietly.

"Oh? I'm sorry, Ryan, I didn't know…"

"It's cool," Ryan smiled nervously.

The elevator jolted suddenly, knocking them both to the floor as it screeched to a halt. The lights flickered and finally they were plunged into darkness.

"Fuck," Ryan muttered. "You okay, Mr. Cooper?"

"Call me Jimmy. And this is not okay."

"Do you have a flashlight on you?"

Jimmy snorted.

"Guess not…" After a moment, Ryan's face was lit by a green glow.

"What's that?"

"Cell phone," Ryan muttered. "Can you try the elevator's emergency phone? I'm not getting service here."

"Yeah…" Jimmy scrambled over to the phone in the box beneath the elevator's buttons. "Hello? Yes, our elevator stopped and there's no power and…yes, I'll stay on the line…"

Emergency lights flickered on. Ryan was surprised to see Jimmy shaking with anxiety.

"You're on the way? Thank you…hurry…" He hung up the phone and shuddered.

"You okay?" Ryan asked. He'd settled into the far corner across from Jimmy.

"Yeah, yeah…I don't really like small spaces…" Jimmy confessed.

Ryan nodded. "Cool. I'm not a big fan either."

Jimmy's breathing was hitched slightly. "It's like being in a coffin…"

"I guess I never really thought of it like that," Ryan replied quietly.

Jimmy looked at him, curiously. "What do you think of?"

"Jail…or a closet…" Ryan answered after a pause. "I guess, I've never been in a coffin before…"

Jimmy was quiet but he seemed to relax slightly. He took a deep breath and focused on Ryan. "Jail…how'd you handle it?"

Ryan had his head leaned back against the wall. He opened his eyes at Jimmy's question. "There's two ways. You can either pace the floors until you go crazy…or you can sit down and be quiet."

Jimmy nodded.

"Hey, they said they were coming, right?"

"Yeah, but who knows how long?"

"You should try and think about something else…" Ryan said quietly. He had his eyes closed again. His breathing was slow and deliberate. Jimmy tried to imitate the younger boy. He settled into a sitting position.

"What are you thinking about?" Jimmy asked after a beat.

Ryan didn't answer immediately.

"I need the distraction…" He admitted.

"My mom used to take these trips to Reno," Ryan started with his eyes still closed. "Like clockwork, she'd get the state check and then she'd take off."

"How old were you?"

"It didn't matter. She'd always go," He replied evenly. "After Trey taught me to drive, she started taking me with her. She'd always get wasted and sometimes she'd get in the hole and I'd have to be ready to make a fast getaway. Anyway, I remember doing my homework in the backseat using the neon lights to read…"

"Why does this remind you of being trapped in an elevator?" Jimmy interrupted.

"It doesn't," Ryan said, opening his eyes and regarding the older man. "That's why I was thinking about it."

"Go on, Ryan, I'm sorry…" Jimmy apologized. He had visibly relaxed from Ryan's calm words.

"Your turn. Tell me something," Ryan replied.

"But you didn't finish…"

"My story didn't have a point, Mr. Cooper. But you're not hyperventilating anymore," Ryan replied levelly.

"Oh…you're right…" Jimmy replied. "So…what do you want to talk about?"

Ryan sighed. He started to fidget and drummed his fingers on the floor beside him. Jimmy realized that Ryan wasn't as comfortable as he originally thought. They were both looking stricken.

"Okay…um, okay…" Jimmy was trying to think of something to say.

"When'd you get your first car?"

"When I was fifteen. My parents bought me a restored corvette…"

"Nice," Ryan replied. Jimmy watched as the boy closed his eyes again.

"And I totaled it before I turned sixteen."

"You wrecked a corvette?"

"Yeah. Don't drink and drive…"

"Yeah, I've heard that somewhere. What happened?"

"I had gone to this party down at the beach. I wasn't supposed to even be driving the thing but my friends wouldn't let it go until I showed it to them…" Jimmy relaxed as he remembered. "My parents were so pissed when they picked me up from the police station…"

The small space was silent.

"Go on," Ryan urged.

"They grounded me for, like, a month. The day they cut me loose, they'd restored the 'vette for me. I drove it until I went to college."

"That was really nice of them," Ryan acknowledged.

"What about you? You ever had a car?"

"Nah. Not one that I could talk about…"

"What's that mean?"

"I drove this nice ass Camaro for a few weeks. Trey'd stolen it from somewhere. It took him a while to paint it and change the rims, so he let me drive it until he got the body work done," Ryan replied.

"Oh. So, you…Trey's your brother?" Jimmy wasn't sure how to respond.

"Yep."

"I have a couple of brothers. They don't live in Newport anymore but I talk to them every couple of weeks. Are you close with your brother?"

"Not really. We were never close," Ryan replied.

"My brother and I used to do everything together. My little brother, Jacob, that is. He's a couple of years younger than me. I taught him all my tricks, how to sneak in after curfew, how to hide the beer on his breath from mom…"

Ryan smiled. "We never had a curfew. And it was more like Trey taught me how to hide the beer from our mom. But I guess I know what you mean. I guess, Trey was a pretty decent big brother…"

"I think it's a little different," Jimmy said.

Ryan shrugged. "I guess."

"He's in jail?"

"Yep. For a while. It all catches up to you," Ryan remarked.

"I guess I can't preach. I should be in jail."

"A lot of us should be in jail," Ryan muttered.

"You…you must not like me very much," Jimmy sighed.

"Why?" Ryan met his gaze.

"Because…because I committed a crime and I got off scott free…"

"You paid your debt to society, Mr. Cooper…"

"Jimmy."

"Sorry," Ryan murmured.

"But your brother…he's in jail for stealing, too…" Jimmy felt the need to explain himself. He had never spent much time talking to the boy but was finding it difficult to read the kid's reactions.

"Trey…he's always been a thief. He's been in and out of jail since he was old enough to reach the pedals of a car," Ryan replied.

"But you…you hadn't been arrested before…" Jimmy started.

"I never really got the bug," Ryan whispered.

"The bug?"

"The stealing bug. I mean, I just accepted what I had was what I earned," Ryan replied. "I never resented other people having more than I had…"

"Oh," Jimmy said quietly. He was thoughtful.

"Trey thought the world owed him something. That he got the shit end of the stick and he deserved the money, he deserved the joy drugs could bring him. I always thought you had to earn it. People that had money, I thought they earned it, I mean…that was before I came here, granted, but…when you take something…you're taking it from someone. Someone might care about it, they might be attached to it…" Ryan said slowly. He sighed. "I can't explain it…"

"No…I get it," Jimmy said quietly, flushed.

"I'm sorry…" Ryan said immediately.

"No, you're right. I took people's money. Their savings, their children's college funds. I stole it…"

"Nobody's perfect," Ryan muttered.

Jimmy noticed that Ryan had lost color in his face. "You okay, kid?"

Ryan's fists were clenched tightly at his side. "Yeah…should you call them again?"

Jimmy nodded. He picked up the phone and waited a moment. "Yes? We're still here…twenty minutes?"

"God…" Ryan shuddered.

"Thanks…no, we're okay, we're not hurt…thanks…" He hung the phone up again.

"Okay. Twenty minutes and we'll be out of here…" Jimmy said.

Ryan had pulled his legs up close to his chest and had linked his hands around his knees.

"Kid?" Jimmy called.

"Yeah. Still here. There's not really anywhere to go…" Ryan muttered.

Jimmy knew that it was his turn to lower the tension in the elevator. Ryan had effectively calmed him down and now he had to step up. "You know, Sandy and Kirsten would love this. Locked alone in a room where you can't run off…"

"Thanks…" Ryan muttered.

Jimmy settled back into his seat. "That didn't come out right. Come on, man, you were so calm and composed before…"

"Yeah, there's a time limit as to how long I can pull that off…" Ryan replied.

"You scared?" Jimmy asked.

Ryan glared at him.

"Well, I'm scared…" Jimmy added.

"That's not exactly inspiring…or distracting…"

"When's the last time you were scared?" Jimmy finally understood what Marissa used to call the glare of doom. At least anger would beat panic.

"You're supposed to keep distracted…that's not distracting…" Ryan muttered.

"You're getting pissed off, isn't that distracting?"

Ryan sighed. "The last time I was scared…god...it'd have to be when Luke crashed his truck…I really thought he was going to die…"

"That's not what I meant…when's the last time you were scared for yourself?" Jimmy asked. "For me, it'd have to be when the feds started showing up at my house…"

"The feds? They came to your house?"

"God, I couldn't even go to work because they were there. Every corner I turned was a guy in a suit looking for me. I was so scared that I was going to get arrested…but I think I'd take that over being in this place," Jimmy said nervously. "So. When's the last time you were scared?"

"I guess…" Ryan whispered. "If we're being all honest and shit…it was last week. My mother called. And it scared the hell out of me…"

"Why would your mother scare you?" Jimmy questioned.

Ryan met his gaze steadily. "She wanted me to come home. She's down on her luck and she wanted me to come back and stay with her. I was scared that she meant it…"

"Your mother…I thought she…"

"She's still around. Somewhere…" Ryan said with a sigh, steadier. "I told her no. That if she really wanted me that she'd have to go through my attorney. That shut her up."

"Wow, kid…I had no idea…"

"Distractions don't have to equal painful memories. But since you started it, can I ask you how you met Julie Cooper?" Ryan asked.

"Ouch, that is painful. But I guess I earned it…I met Julie while I was in college."

"Really?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"I was in college. She was…she was in Hailey's old line of work…" Jimmy said slowly.

"Ah. Got it. Don't worry, I won't say anything," Ryan nodded, understanding.

"She was stripping and my friends and I started going to her club pretty regularly. She was hot…and she took my mind off Kirsten and my school and my parents…she was a distraction…"

"Makes sense," Ryan said. He had his eyes closed again. Jimmy waited until Ryan looked at him again before continuing. He needed Ryan's attention to keep him motivated. Otherwise, he'd remember that he was trapped in this small compartment.

"She wouldn't take my tips after I started…seeing her. Said she wasn't a hooker, that she wouldn't take my money anymore…"

"Seriously?" Ryan was startled.

"I guess people change…"

"Or people lie," Ryan stated.

"Don't say anything about Julie…"

"I'm an old hand at keeping Julie's secrets…" Ryan muttered.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing," Ryan said immediately.

"So…I guess it's my turn again…" Jimmy hesitated. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I guess…" Ryan replied.

"Did you sleep with my daughter?"

"What? Are you seriously asking me that?" Ryan responded.

"Well…yes, I am. I mean, she's my daughter…"

"And I'm your daughter's ex-boyfriend who you're currently trapped in an elevator with…" Ryan snapped. "God…"

"Ryan…"

"No. I never slept with her…" Ryan whispered.

Jimmy was surprised. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, really. We…she wasn't ready. I didn't push her…"

"No wonder she was so upset about Teresa…"

"Mr. Cooper…"

"No, Ryan, thank you for being honest with me. I'd just thought…"

"Your daughter's sex life is none of your business," Ryan said, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sure that's what Sandy and Kirsten thought before all that went down with Teresa," Jimmy replied quietly.

"Yeah, well, that was all a big mistake," Ryan replied.

"What happened? I mean, I think I speak for everyone when I say we're glad you're back, but…can I ask what happened?" Jimmy was curious. Sandy had been beaming when he told him that Ryan was back in Newport but none of the Cohens had explained anything about his return.

"She decided to tell the truth," Ryan answered quietly.

"What…"

"She wasn't pregnant. It was a lie…"

"Did you…"

"Did I know she was lying?" Ryan asked. "Not completely. I…I knew the kid wasn't mine…"

"How? Didn't you?"

"I was 99.9 percent positive it wasn't mine," Ryan whispered. "But I couldn't let her go back to Eddie…"

Jimmy was stunned. "Oh…wow…"

"It was my decision. And she did the right thing. It just took her a while…" Ryan replied quietly. He met Jimmy's gaze. "I loved your daughter and I would have done anything for her…but I loved Teresa, too. I couldn't let her do it alone…"

"Damn…no wonder you don't want to talk about it."

"I don't talk period. If you tell anyone about this…_conversation_, I'll have to kill you," Ryan said with a straight face. "I don't need it getting out that I can form sentences…"

"Yeah, Seth wouldn't be able to handle it," Jimmy smiled. He had finally picked up on Ryan's dry sense of humor.

"I can't believe we're in this fucking place…" Ryan said suddenly. "I always said that if I ever got trapped in an elevator that I'd fire up a cigarette, just to piss off whoever puts up all those **no smoking** signs…but the thought of being in this…box while it fills up with smoke…"

"Not exactly distracting, kid," Jimmy muttered, his panic returning.

"Yeah…sorry…I just hope the repair guy is a sturdy guy…"

"Why?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"Because I'm going to kick his ass for waiting this long to get us out of here…" He muttered. Jimmy smiled.

"You fight a lot?"

"Not lately."

"I never got into a lot of fights," Jimmy replied.

"You don't look the type."

"What do you consider my type?"

"You were probably well off in high school. Just like all the other kids, if you went to private school, anyway. And you were probably pretty popular…you dated the homecoming queen, of course, and you probably never had kids picking on you."

Jimmy was thoughtful. "Well, I guess…yeah. I was the popular kid and it was a private school…"

Ryan nodded.

"But I never took you for the violent type…not after I'd met you and talked to you…"

"You think I'm violent?"

"No…"

"I can defend myself," Ryan said quietly. "I never really thought of it as violent…"

"Kid, I didn't mean it like that…"

"No, it's cool, I guess…I guess I never really thought about how people would see me. I guess…I have started quite a few fights around here…"

"In L.A…you didn't even hesitate before rushing that bouncer when I showed up…"

Ryan took a deep breath. "He had his hands on me, he had his hands on Hailey and Marissa…that's not cool. There're some things that are worth taking a punch…"

Jimmy nodded. "I can't say I approve of your…approach, but I do appreciate what you did for Hailey. And Marissa."

Ryan didn't respond immediately.

"If I hadn't shown up…"

"I would have gotten my ass kicked," Ryan smiled. "But I guarantee I would've made that big guy have a headache in the morning. I could've gotten a couple of hits in…"

"Stop it, you sound like some kind of action hero. I'm surprised you haven't scaled the wall and busted out through the door in the roof of this elevator yet," Jimmy teased.

Ryan glanced up at the roof. "I have considered it, you know."

"Me, too. But once we got on the top of this thing…"

"There's nowhere to go but down. I like heights less than enclosed spaces," Ryan admitted.

"Exactly. So we wait."

"Waiting," Ryan replied.

The silence filled the small space again.

"So. Now that Marissa's in Paris for the semester and Teresa's…you're not still with Teresa…"

"No," Ryan answered quickly.

"So, who are you seeing?" Jimmy asked.

"No one. I'm taking a break," He replied.

"A break?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to get my life straight before I drag anyone else into it," Ryan replied.

"What's that mean?"

"It means that I really don't have anything to offer right now. I live in my lawyer's poolhouse. I have no income because the Cohens won't let me work while I'm in school…"

"But you went out with Marissa, why is that different now?"

Ryan glanced at him. "I thought I could help Marissa. I cared about her, she's beautiful so I was attracted but…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel like wasting my time on another relationship. I'm tired," Ryan replied.

"But it's not because you're pining away for Marissa…"

"We're friends, Mr. Cooper…"

"Jimmy."

"We're friends, Jimmy. I'm not waiting for her. I want her to be happy. I don't make her happy," Ryan shrugged.

"You did…"

"What, you want us to get back together?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"No, well, yes, that's not what I meant. I meant that…I always knew that you would take care of her."

"She can take care of herself now," Ryan whispered.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Jimmy nodded.

The elevator lurched suddenly. Ryan had his hands flat on the floor beside him.

"What the hell was that?" Jimmy asked.

"When they said twenty minutes…they didn't mention that they'd be meeting us in the basement, did they?" Ryan joked nervously.

The phone rang and they both jumped. Jimmy picked it up. "Yes? No, the elevator moved but the doors didn't open. You're working on it? Well, when?"

Before Jimmy could hear the answer, there was a loud 'ding' and the doors slowly opened. They was a large gap between the floor of the elevator and the floor of the hotel.

"Fucking 'a," Jimmy said, hanging up and scrambling to his feet.

"We're so sorry, sir, we can't repair it but we can get you out," A security guard offered his hand to Jimmy.

"Thank you," Ryan said quietly as he followed Jimmy onto the safety of the hotel floor.

"Are you guests in the hotel?" Another security guard asked.

"We're supposed to be at a party on the 18th floor," Jimmy said.

"You're on the eleventh floor. Our other elevators are working…" The man started, pointing across the hall to a functioning elevator.

Ryan shook his head. "Thanks for your help…"

"You're not going to go to Sandy's party?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm taking the stairs. I'm already late," Ryan replied, glancing at his watch. A guard pointed toward the stairwell.

"Sandy will understand…"

"It's cool. I'll see you upstairs…"

"You're going to make me ride this thing alone?" Jimmy asked.

Ryan hesitated.

"Come on. Are you really going to run up seven flights of stairs? And then down eighteen when it's over? Come on, kid."

Ryan mumbled under his breath but followed Jimmy to the elevators across the hall. Jimmy patted him on the back as they waited for the elevator.


End file.
